In a medical field, a technique of percutaneously introducing various catheters into a living body is performed. In such a technique, an introducer sheath including a catheter main body percutaneously introduced into a body lumen and a hub connected to a proximal side of the catheter main body is used (for example, see WO 2011/122488). The introducer sheath forms an access path connecting the inside and the outside of the living body when the catheter main body is percutaneously introduced into the body lumen.
The introducer sheath is removed after the above-described technique (hereinafter, a desired procedure) of percutaneously introducing various catheters into a living body. After the introducer sheath is removed, there can be a need to perform hemostasis at a portion (hereinafter, an introduction part) into which the introducer sheath is introduced.
As a hemostasis method, a hemostasis method of pressing the introduction part by using, for example, a balloon or the like inflated by a fluid injected thereto is widely used. However, a patient may feel a physical burden when the introduction part is pressed for hemostasis of the introduction part for a long period of time. For that reason, a technique of reducing a physical burden on a patient requiring the hemostasis of the introduction part has been demanded.